The Illusion Of My Reflection
by Reem19
Summary: Tessa has always known she is a Skin-walker. What she doesn't know is why her mother wont talk about their family. What dark secrets haunt her mother. What happens with a boy at her school get bitten by a raging Alpha. Will their safety be threatened if they stay in Beacon Hills. Will her mother's past catch up to them? O/C Stiles and Isaac.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Natalie knew it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long.

Her daughter Tessa needed to be kept safe.

Natalie had a haunting feeling they were close, zoning in on her location.

She wrapped Tessa her infant daughter tightly in a baby blanket

Natalie gazed upon her innocent baby girl.

"I promise to give you a better life, I will not let them get you"

Holding Tessa tight Natalie fled the hotel room.

The night was still, everyone sound asleep.

Natalie headed for the cover of the forest, once hidden in the dark she softly placed Tessa on the ground.

Natalie shifted into a wolf.

Using the strength in her jaw she picked up the blanket Tessa was tucked in.

They disappeared into the night.


	2. This is Me

**This is Me.**

Tessa felt a part of her body that needed to get out, the day had been long and she was eager to get out of her skin and go running.

School was dull and Tessa had no interests in study.

She wanted to shed her skin and let her paws feel the dirt beneath them.

Tessa's body always had an inkling to be let free; under her skin she would feel the animal within wanting to be free.

She ran her hands along her arms trying to soothe the animal within.

Even as a child she loved being a skin walker; the freedom of changing was an adrenalin rush.

Tessa's first skin change was at age 4, she remembered it like yesterday

Natalie, Tessa's mother and Tessa were playing in the back garden, and she had found the neighbour's cat hiding in the bushes.

Natalie called the ginger cat to them.

She gently stroked the cat, encouraging Tessa to do the same.

Tessa watched Natalie shimmer and blur as she shaped into a ginger cat.

Tessa squealed with excitement.

"Kitty"

Natalie shaped back and nodded to Tessa

"You try"

Tessa squeezed her eyes shut scrunching her face waiting for a change.

Natalie spoke calmly

"Tessa" She placed her hand over Tessa's heart.

"Feel it from your heart, Believe you are the cat"

Tessa's face relaxed and she exhaled.

A thin layer a ginger fur grew from somewhere within, her body shimmered and shaped.

Natalie clapped and cheered.

There was something beautiful and powerful about becoming an animal, it gave her the freedom to roam and explore.

Tessa's favourite shape is the German Shepard, the agility and grandness of its body always impressed her.

Tessa walked home, school bag slung over one shoulder, dragging her feet along the concrete, she wanted to change now and run freely.

Apart of keeping themselves safe was learning to be invisible.

Natalie wouldn't talk much about their family history.

She's terrified her past will catch up to her.

Natalie didn't like talking about her past but there were a few things she shared with Tessa.

She explained to Tessa that all Skin-Walker had come from the Alpha.

The Alpha created us to dominate the world.

Using our kind to create more of our kind until there are only Skin-Walkers.

He sent his army to people's homes to trick the humans into believe they have a new loveable pet.

Then while they slept the intruder, the Skin-Walk would bite them.

My mother met my father and she fell in love, it was forbidden to pair with another pack member without permission from the Alpha.

When she fell pregnant she knew she couldn't keep her pregnancy hidden for long.

Natalie fled, she knew if I was born into the pack I would have been taken away and brutally killed.

Once I was born we moved once a week always having to cover our tracks.

Natalie won't tell me her birth name, nor mine, she purchased our names years ago.

I was ten when we moved to Beacon Hills, mum found work and a house for us to live comfortably.

Thanks to the Hale's pack we could stay here safely.

I was able to make friends for the first time, and I even have a crush on a boy.

I dropped my bag on the floor at home.

I raced out the back door into the yard.

Our fence line runs along the edge of the forest.

I could feel the change coming on

My body rippled, a coat of fur pushing through my skin.

My spine shaping, I could feel it stretching my muscles and bones.

I reached the back fence the change was complete.

I used my hind legs to push off the ground, I leaped over the fence and sprinted towards the trees.

Hundreds of smells invaded my nostrils, I could feel the cool ground beneath my paws.

I felt free.


End file.
